<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Prince by HellPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860390">The Lost Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellPrince/pseuds/HellPrince'>HellPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Demon Prince - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Assassination, Backstory, Betrayal, Character Death, Coming of Age, Demisexuality, Demons, Execution, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kings &amp; Queens, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Princes &amp; Princesses, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellPrince/pseuds/HellPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon prince witnesses something that causes his very core to turn black and rot; working his way back up the ranks he comes across something hot white and excruciating. <br/>Backstab, betrayal is rampant in this world, but something else lingers underneath, something beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lost Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes fling open. "Charming... another hate charged morning; time to go pay my honours to the wicked butcher I serve," I mutter. I let go of the chandelier, plunging to my death, only to open my wings. I slow my descent until I hit the ground, settling on my feet. I walk to my chest and pull out a black gown with lace and ruffles. I never felt like dresses suited me. I didn't even feel like my own body suited me.<br/>The darkness threatens to swallow me whole; I shove it deep down and make my way to the throne room. "Ah! Novalie! Welcome, my dear!" I hear. <br/>I curtsey and murmur respectfully "Good morning, Highness. How may I be of service?" She waves me closer. <br/>I approach slowly, sink into a deep curtsey once more and take her hand gently kissing her ring. She starts to trail off about how she feels oh so betrayed and I need to make an example of the traitor.<br/>I can feel the tears rising in my eyes. What I have to do, my mother would be ashamed of me. I paint a smile on my face and bow my head slightly. "Yes, Majesty. I will make sure the pig pays his dues publicly." I mutter, half hoping she misunderstands the revulsion in my voice. <br/>"Fine." she says, "You may go now." </p><p>And with that, she waves me off. I take a deep breath, curtsey, and walk out of the throne room back to my chamber.<br/>How dare she. How dare she! Talk about traitors and disloyalty... she's the biggest traitor of them all! She doesn't deserve to sit on that throne or call herself a Queen! She doesn't have the spirit a true Queen has. I sink to the floor, crying softly. "I don't want to do this anymore!" I cover my mouth choking back my tears.<br/>I pull myself together and walk to my wardrobe, pulling out my black cloak. I slip it on, tucking my wings inside, flinching in pain. I grab my scythe and slink out of the castle in the dead of night.</p><p>My steps are so light they don't echo through the empty streets. I'm afraid that my pounding heart would be audible, but even the death crows didn't flutter. I come across the house of the traitor. I pulled out my dagger. I cut one of my arms, plunging my fingers into the cut. I started painting the word "traitor" in deep crimson letters across the front door. Wiping the blood on my cloak, I open the front door and grab the poor bastard. I pull him outside, shouting for everyone to wake up. One by one demons file out of their homes and into the streets. I fling him to the ground in front of everyone. "Do you see this man before you?" I roar. </p><p>"This man is a traitor! He betrayed our reigning sovereign. Now, he must pay the price!" I exclaim. I take a deep breath and step forward. I murmur a soft plea for forgiveness and start carving into that poor soul. The sounds of gasps and whispers are deafening; I block them out. By the end of the torture, it's almost morning. I pick up the broken demon and plunge my claws into his chest, wrenching out his heart. By the time I did that I was already covered in his blood, so when the blood splattered on me, I was unfazed and stone-faced. I felt like I would be sick right there. I took a breath and whirled around to face the stunned crowd. "This is what happens when you betray her Majesty! Make no mistake if I have to come back, I will kill every last one of you!" I forced that last bit out of my mouth like embers on my tongue.</p><p>Walking inside the castle, I step into the throne room and lay the heart down at the Queen's feet. She doesn't even acknowledge me as she picks up the heart and sinks her fangs into it. I take that as a dismissal. I curtsey and walk back to my chambers, where I promptly crumple into a ball of tears. The tears fell from my eyes for what felt like hours. The visions of that terrible day flash in my mind; I dig my claws into my eyes to purge the images from my mind. I take my scythe and look at it yearning to plunge it into my chest, to relieve myself of this neverending horror. <br/>I put it back and pick up my locked chest. Using the key I keep on a chain around my neck, I unlock the box and take out my mothers necklace. I hold the firestone gingerly, afraid of shattering the only lasting piece I have of my mother. The orange and pink stone glows brightly, lighting up the whole room. It warms me from the inside out and I feel a strange sense of comfort. I put the necklace back in the box and lock it. I curl up on the floor and cry myself into a restless sleep. </p><p>"Mother?" I call out. "Mother!" I shout louder. The sounds of screams fill the halls; I run from room to room, crying out, finally stumbling into the front area. The sight before me shook me to my very core. "Mother? Father?" I whisper. I drift over to them, falling to my knees. My mother and father lay before me, their heads severed from their bodies, my mother stripped bare. My heart threatens to pound out of my chest; I feel myself scream but I hear nothing. My throat burns and my chest throbs. Can a hell-born die from a broken heart? I unquestionably feel the agony of death. "Who did this? Who butchered my family?" I question. I hear footsteps advancing; I rise to my feet and run until I reach the tunnels that lead into the garden. </p><p>Loud knocking jolts me awake. I touch my face; the areas around my eyes are wet. I've been crying. I wipe my eyes and plaster the same unreadable look on my face as I open the door. Greeted by the Queen, the rage inside me threatens to erupt. I smile and curtsey. "Majesty." I say pleasantly, "The blood-red flames are not nearly as radiant as you, Highness." I wish I could skip the niceties so she would leave me to my demons. The smug smile on her face sickens me to my core. I would like nothing more than to plunge my scythe into her chest, rip her heart out and devour it in front of her. </p><p>"My dear, I have come to your chambers to assure you that you made good work making an example of that little pig. I realized I must've appeared dissatisfied; I was simply occupied." I tune her out and concentrate on the blood pumping within her veins. I smile at the thought of that blood flowing across the palace floor. I bow and mutter some drivel about how it was no difficulty and wave her goodbye. </p><p>That heartless little... Angel! I wouldn't even call her a demon, that's offensive to all of hell! She's a real monstrosity, she slaughtered my family and sent me into hiding! Demons have more pity than that beast; she enjoys exploiting peoples fear and pain. I grin as I dream about chopping her up and feeding her to Cerberus. </p><p>"I need fresh air..." I mutter. I get dressed and assure myself that I have my scythe on me. Finally, I slip out of the castle. I have no set destination in mind just away from that blood-soaked nightmare. Demons stare and whisper; I wrap my arms around myself and pull my hood tighter. I don't want to look the citizens in the eye for fear of being struck stone cold. Demons hurl insults and stones at me, one of them hitting me in the eye; I can feel the tears threatening to spill. </p><p>I must've lost track of where I was walking, "Nyeh!" I exclaim. I step back and look up at the demon I just crashed into to. I see the most gorgeous Succubus in front of me, pink shiny hair, thin wood-like horns with vines whirling up them, penetrating blue eyes and metal... Lingerie? It didn't leave much to the imagination. "Pardon me," I murmur.</p><p>She smirks and drapes her arm around my shoulders. "What can I do for the Angel of Death?" she purrs. </p><p>I widen my eyes and step back, "the what of what?" I sputter out. She laughs; the sound felt like silk to my ears. </p><p>"Some demons around have been talking about you, my dear. They started calling you the Angel of Death." She explains as she runs her fingertips along my wings; I bite my lip and suppress a shiver. </p><p>"Although" She starts, "Now that I see you, I see the rumours don't give you justice at all." I'm confused by that; what does she mean? Before I can ask her, she snakes her arm around my waist and yanks me close. I lose my balance and fall into her barely contained chest; I jump back and stumble, falling to the ground. She chuckles and bends down, extending her hand to me.<br/> "I'm Belladonna," she says gently. <br/>I take her hand and stand up. "I work here" she gestures behind her at the strip club.<br/> I blush at the thought of her working in a place like that. I brush off my dress and turn around curtly hoping she wouldn't notice my interest. <br/>"Wait!" I hear her call out; I stop.<br/> "Where will I find you?" she asks.<br/> I choose to not respond.<br/>I flap my large black and red wings, hurrying back to the castle, the wind in my hair fluttering my cloak behind me. </p><p>I tiptoe into the palace, hoping the Queen can't hear me; my cloven feet clack against the cold crystal floor. I make my way back to my chambers and shut the door quietly behind me. I slip out of my cloak and dress, my tail swishing happily at the memory of Belladonna... the radiant beauty emitting off of her. I shake my head to clear it and flutter up to my chandelier. I hang upside down coiling my tail around me, my wings binding around my body to keep me warm; I fall into a deep slumber. </p><p>~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~</p><p>I stroll around the garden; as the Queen's righthand I don't get much time to myself to just relax for a moment. I wander over to the death-flowers and pluck one, then various other flowers to make a poison. I walk back inside and start formulating my poison. Once I finish the poison, I bottle it and hide it in my box. </p><p>Later that night I decided to go down to the strip club where Belladonna works. I slip into my travelling dress and cloak and sneak out of the castle. I take obscure alleys and streets so very few demons would see me; I don't want to be discovered going to a strip club. I pull my cloak tighter and quicken my pace. Eventually, I come across the large, glowing, red and pink building, with a couple of barely dressed women lingering out front. I cover my face and step inside, looking for Belladonna. </p><p>I can feel my face turn red as I scan the room and that's when I see her: she's working the bar! I skulk over to her and take a seat; she comes over to me and leans on the bar. I glance up and see her face turn from a plastic smile to a bewildered smirk. She throws the towel she was holding on the bar and escorts me into a private room. </p><p>The moment we shut the door behind us Belladonna whirls around. "Couldn't stay away, could you?" she joked. <br/>I blush and remove my hood. Looking around I take in the details of the room; there's a romantic atmosphere hanging in the air with the smell of smoke and flowers. I look at Belladonna and notice she has a red and pink leopard fur coat on her shoulders and what I now see is a wound around her neck. <br/>I steel my features "I remembered I left without saying goodbye" I say coldly. <br/>She steps in front of me with a look of sympathy on her face as she caresses my horns.<br/> "You don't need to worry," she explains, "Your secret is safe with me," <br/>I tilt my head not sure what she means. She slips off her coat and puts on a robe instead. She takes my silence as an invitation to continue.</p><p> "The King and Queen were assassinated, and their child mysteriously vanished. I understand that the Queen most likely doesn't recognise your true identity, or you would be killed." She explained with a hint of sadness in her voice. <br/>"How did you know?" I blurted.<br/> She frowns and gets a long lost look in her eyes. "Some people aren't too happy about the switch in power," she explains, "My parents knew yours before I was born; they were friends."<br/>"The Queen... when she attained power she decided to butcher everyone who knew the previous rulers so there wouldn't be an uprising..." she started weeping uncontrollably. I wanted to hold her; I can't believe her parents knew mine.<br/>I place my hand on her shoulder gently. "We both have lost too much to the Queen..." I said sympathetically. She nods and hugs me, and for the first time since that day, I hug someone back genuinely.</p><p>After hours of talking and crying, I head back to the palace drained and numb; I collapse into my coffin the moment I arrive in my room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>